Phones and Books
by N-kun
Summary: A story of Dipper/Tambry fics with different one shots per chapter. If you want an idea please PM me your idea first or if you can't through the reviews. Anyways first one is up and I hope you enjoy. If not please do not shame me and hate me.
1. Chapter 1

Can I borrow your phone?

Hey guys this is a Dipper and Tambry fanfic. And here I am insulted that we don't have that many fanfics about these two. I mean sure they don't have much interaction in the show, but come on! We would pair Tambry with the f& king Multi-Bear, why not Dipper. Tambry has gained a bit more popularity since Love God and I would like to see more fics with her and the twins. Okay rant over I hope you enjoy. Please Fav and Review

• • •

Dipper Pines woke up to hearing talking downstairs. Looking at the watch he sometimes wear he sees it's 9:56. Groaning he got out of bed and put on his normal attire. Walking down he heard voices again and deducted in was Wendy and her friend Tambry.

"So for some reason I feel like I'm losing Robbie. Not like he's losing interest in me, but I seem to lose interest in him." Tambry said. Dipper, who was going to make his presence known, pressed his ear near the doorframe to hear better.

"Don't worry I'm sure this happens to all couples. I think you need to ask Robbie for a break. It might help you more to see of the guys here. Hey like Nate." Wendy said. Tambry blushed at the thought of her and Nate and smacked Wendy. Wendy laughed at her friend's weak attempt to smack her.

Dipper chuckled at the two and decided to take his leave. But before he did he found out he had to do that annual call to his parents to let them know he was fine. Then he smacked his head when he remembered Stan hadn't replaced the old phone since the attack of the zombies. Dipper was stumped on what to do until he realized Wendy and Tambry both had phones. Trying to make sure he didn't interrupt them he tried to see if they're still talking.

"Hey Tambry please do me a favor and hold my spot for 20 minutes. My brothers texted me and told me that our dad broke his leg. I need to visit him in the hospital." Wendy pleaded. Tambry was going to refuse, so Wendy pulled out her trump card.

"If you don't I'll tell everyone what happened a few weeks ago with me. It may be a bit much and it might backlash on me, but I'll make sure everyone knows." Wendy said. Tambry's eyes widened at the obvious blackmail and grumbled a yes. Knowing she won she grabbed her bike helmet she left for the hosptial. Dipper smiled at this and then remembered his objective. Walking out he tried to act cool around Tambry.

"Oh hey Dipper right?" Tambry said spotting the boy. Shocked for a second he put on a wide smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Yep Dipper that's me." Dipper said as his voice cracked.

'Of all the times to crack now you do it!' He silently cursed. However he was taken back when he heard Tambry laugh. For some reason it was like a melody to him and he enjoyed it. Now that he got a better look he saw Tambry was good looking. Tanned skin, pretty face, and an overall a teenage bombshell.

Noticing Dipper checking her out she decided to have in with this. She turned showing Dipper her back and did a small, shy smile as she faced him.

"See something you like?" She asked. Dipper shook his head slightly and felt himself going red. Tambry knew she had her fun and patted his head.

"I'm just fucking with ya. Don't worry." She said as she pulled him up to the stool. Her eyes widened slightly felt his stomach and felt something like 4 pack. Turns out running and battling the forces of Gravity Falls gives a person quite a workout. The two just sat there for awhile waiting for the ginger to return and help ease the atmosphere.

"So what goes on around here? I heard some great stories from Wendy about the weird things here." Tambry said with curiosity.

"The things that happen here are some things you will not believe. I'm talking major stuff." Dipper said.

"Could've just said no." Tambry said putting in a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Want a piece?" She asked. Dipper nodded and she handed him a piece. While chewing his gum Dipper's eyes couldn't move from her lips as she chewed her gum. Remembering why he even went Tambry he started to talk again.

"Hey Tambry can I borrow your phone?" Dipper asked. Tambry looked at him confused and wanted to know the reason.

"Oh you see every few weeks I have to call my folks and let them know that me and Mabel are fine here." Dipper said. Tambry nodded and took out her phone and handed it to him. And for several minutes she listened to Dipper groan, laugh, and reassure his parents that him and his twin are fine. Once he was done he handed her phone.

"So hey what do you do? I mean this is the first time I've seen you without you on your phone." Dipper started.

"Well after I started dating Robbie I just started to look at more than my screen. It was a nice change of pace and even though I continue to be on my phone it still nice look up from it every few minutes." Tambry responded. The two then started talking music, social life, and what they normally do. The pair then continued to enjoy each other's company by talking and getting to know each other better. About 2 hours later the barely realized it was lunch time. It was the sound

"Hey do you want to grab a bite at the diner? I mean like I'm sure you take lunch breaks right?" Tambry asked. Dipper got off the stool and knew his Grunkle's rule.

"Sorry Tambry I wish I could, but unless someone covers my position I can't." Dipper said. Tambry's face showed a small look of sadness and disappointment. However she managed to cover it with a sad smile.

"Oh well I got a text from Wendy that it's going to be longer at the hospital, but she said I could leave. So see you Dipper. Um thanks for keeping me company. Maybe next time?" Tambry said with a bit of hope in her voice. Dipper didn't notice, but he winked at her and nodded yes. However before either could move large steps could be heard. Both looked behind them to see Soos breathing heavily.

"Dipper dude I've got to talk to ya. Um Tambry could you please wait right there?" Soos asked.

"Sure." Tambry said unsure. Soos quickly took Dipper behind the door and passed him something.

"Soos what's this?" Dipper asked.

"$40. You should go out with your lady friend and have your date." Soos said. Dipper turned very red when he said it and had his hat try to cover his face.

"Soos this is nice, but even if I were to go out for lunch who would cover the Shack? Mabel's probably somewhere in town, Wendy's at the hospital, and Stan went on a small trip to another town." Dipper pointed out.

"Don't worry dude. I'll cover you. I finished all my handy work for today. I can stay behind and hold down the fort." Soos said. Happiness swelled in Dipper's chest until he felt the feeling that he was using Soos.

"But Soos, Stan said you could take the day off today and you've been saving some of this money." Dipper started until Soos pushed closer to Dipper.

"Dude you fought through time and space to fix my birthday. You and Mabel both helped me try to get a girlfriend before my cousin's engagement party. You deserve this." Soos said. Touched by the man-child's words Dipler put the money in his pocket and ran over to Tambry with her purse ready.

"Hey Tambry turns out Soos will cover for me. I could go to the diner with you." Dipper said. Tambry smiled and the two walked together. As they walked together they shared a few jokes and more stories of their summer. It was almost too quick when they found themselves at the diner. Dipper got them a booth and ordered his food. Tambry did the same and unknowingly leaned closer to Dipper as continued to enjoy their day.

"You know Dipper this has been a nice date." Tambry said before quickly shutting her mouth. She had a boyfriend and here she was with another guy. 12 years old yes, but still another guy. Dipper didn't fair much better as he felt himself becoming hot with embarrassment. They stopped talking for awhile and when their food arrived they are in silence. After the awkward left Dipper started again.

"So, um this is a date?" Dipper said while unknowingly reaching for Tambry's hand.

"I guess so. Let me tell you something. I've been losing feeling me for Robbie. I don't know, but for some reason I don't get that feeling in my stomach. Somehow I get with..." Tambry said before feeling her hand held by a small hand. Then she got that electric feeling while holding his hand and felt her stomach move weird. Her breathe shortened for a second and her blush went from small to crazy.

"Oh sorry Tambry." Dipper said moving his hand back and Tambry felt her euphoric feeling leave. She just leaned back and looked at her hand for a second, before looking at Dipper with a certain look. The bill came and both paid for their meals and walked outside the Diner.

"Hey Dipper let's head back to the Shack. I'm sure Wendy's back, but I want to be sure." She said.

"Oh sure." Dipper said. The two started walking back to the Mystery Shack and both actually began thinking of each other.

'I spent most of my summer loving Wendy. I don't want to be hooked back in. By her best friend of all people. Besides even if I were to like her, what would stop her from damaging my heart even more?' Dipper thought.

'He's twelve for God's sake! I mean this feels wrong. I can't just like be like, I like you we should go on more dates. That's wrong. But he seems decent and he gives me that feeling. Okay I have an idea to find out! I hope this works.' She thought nervously.

Tambry just pushed Dipper against a tree and kissed him deeply. Dipper's eyes widened as he felt her lips against his. Slowly he let his resistance down and kissed back. The feeling Tambry craves has come back with a vengeance as she did it. After more time passes the two stop for a breath, before starting again. Dipper actually managed to get Tambry on her back and continued to kiss her. Tambry took of his hat and grabbed handfuls of his hair as she continued. However Dipper actually grabbed her chest and began tongue kissing her. Tambry moaned and began roaming with her hands. But Dipper immediately sat up with a scared look on his face.

"Sorry Tambry please don't hate me!" He said in a panic. Tambry chuckled before moving his hand over her shoulder and.

"Who said I would hate you? But yeah you should stop right there I would like to wait for awhile." Tambry said. The two stopped again and sat down. The two tried to contemplate what happened as they looked at each other.

"That was...wow." Tambry said as moved next to Dipper. Dipper just laid his head on her shoulder while smiling like he won the lottery. Tambry and Dipper sat there for awhile before starting to head towards the Shack. Holding hands the couple were trying to decide what to do.

"I think I have to break up with Robbie. I feel like I'm losing him and you seem to be a sweet guy. I just hope I'm a good girlfriend." She said. Dipper brought down her head and kissed her.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll be a great girlfriend. Problems are now Mabel, Wendy, and your friends." Dipper said.

"I'm sure you can take care of Mabel. I'll take care of Wendy and the group. Oh man I can't believe I'm doing this." Tambry giggled. Dipper smiled and stopped in front of the Shack. Seeing Wendy, Mabel, and their friends there they looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Well I mean we can tell them later right?" Dipper asked nervously. Tambry nodded and the two decided to keep it secret for a couple more days. The two dated in secret and tried to keep it that way for a couple more days. However days turned into weeks and soon the twins were getting ready to leave.

'Great 9 months away from the mysteries, the shack, and...Tambry.' Dipper thought sadly. They never told anyone and even Mabel was oblivious to the young couples outings.

"Hey Dip you seem sad. Don't worry after the school year we can start looking for the massive mysteries of Gravity Falls." Mabel said noticing her twins sad behavior.

"Yeah the mysteries." He said. As the two walked down they saw all the teens, Soos, Stan, and their parents. Everyone wished them safe trips and hope they come back next year.

"So you later Doctor Funtimes." Lee and Nate said. Thompson wished them goodbye. Robbie gave Dipper a noogie and Mabel a very close hug. Wendy gave them her number so once they get a phone they can call her.

"Hey where's Tambry?" Dipper asked.

"I think she's outside. She seemed pretty upset." Soos said. Dipper took this chance to run outside and see Tambry sitting on the porch looking at his parent's car. Sighing he sat next to her.

"You know it's just nine months. Not that long." Dipper said. Tambry wiped her eyes and looked at Dipper with sad eyes.

"How can I be sure in those nine months you won't find another one. One that could be like me, but your age. Besides in 2 years I'll be graduating and you'll just enter highschool. Something like this relationship couldn't survive." Tambry said as she looked at photos of Dipper and her. Dipper just hugged her and held her close.

"Don't worry. I'll be here soon. Just endure that's all." Dipper said. Tambry just buried her head in his chest and held onto him. Lifting her head he kissed her with the passion he had left. Tambry accepted it and kissed back.

"Please wait and remember I love you Tambry."

"Sure. I'll wait and I love you too."

Well that was awesome or maybe lame for some of you guys. I just wanted to write a one shot today and with some people never really seen together. I hope you like it or hate it. I just hope You'd something when you read it. If you guys want I can make other one shots with Dipper and Tambry. AU, Dark, Humorous, whatever you guys want.


	2. Chapter 2: Walk in the woods

Okay this is a message for secret love writer. I can't work on your request right now. I never worked on superheroes for these guys so I have no idea. Hopefully I can work on it sometime in the New Year. Thank you for understanding. Anyways let's continue

• • •

Tambry was at home texting away at her phone. She's been feeling a little down lately with her breakup with Robbie and him spending more time with that Mabel girl. Tambry decided to head out and take a walk. She began thinking what's wrong with her if even Robbie dumps her. He was another boy she decided to have a serious relationship and it failed big. As usual with all the breakups she hid behind her phone and looked like it was another casual. However she felt like she fell in love with Robbie and knew that he was the one. Before she could decide what to do next she found herself in the woods.

"Oh shit I hate the woods. Great I'm here in the forest and now I'm lost." Tambry grumbled. She grabbed her phone and found it with a low battery. "Fuck." She said under her breath.

Deciding to pick up speed she tried to find her way out. But after several minutes she found herself completely lost. Her frustrated feelings turned into panic as she scrambled to find any sign she was in civilization. Seeing no sign she felt her breath go away as she knew her situation. Tambry's lost in the woods, no reception, and at the mercy of things in here. She sat down for a second and contemplated on what to do now, before a noise in the bushes. Tambry froze with fear at what was coming for her and it was...a boy with a pine tree hat and a dark blue vest. Before either of them could see each other they collided. The two rolled for a minute before stopping with Tambry on top looking down on the boy. It was Dipper and it looked like he got out of a fire fight.

"Kid what are you doing here?!" She screamed. Dipper covered his ears and tried to explain himself. All Tambry heard was a bunch of mumbles and Dipper tried to move her. Tambry quickly got off him and pulled him up. The two took a moment to recover before they explain themselves.

"Okay again I'm asking you; what are you doing here?" Tambry asked. Dipper just reached inside his vest and pulled his journal. He flipped several pages in it before showing her a page of the voice stealer. She took a moment to look at before laughing her ass off. Dipper's face looked very annoyed at her and she wiped a tear away.

"I have to admit that was funny, but seriously why are here?" Tambry asked. Dipper tried to show her he can't talk by trying to speak. Tambry still thinking he was joking placed her palm against his throat. Then she realized it was vibrating, but no sound was coming out. Dipper just moved her palm out of the way and started writing.

*Believe me now?* He wrote.

Tambry nodded and looked at the page he was on. Tambry read aloud: "The Voice Stealer. A being that has been known for the recent mutes in Gravity Falls. It's best to be avoided at all times as it can attack you in a blink of an eye. However it won't kill you, but instead steal your voice. If you can restore your voice if you gather these items and mix them together."

Tambry looked uncertain at the tasks needed for it, but Dipper urged her to read more.

"Okay let's see retrieve a Manotaur's mead." Tambry said. Dipper held out a flask with mead. Tambry looked at him uncertain, but continued.

"2. Several herbs from the gnome village." Tambry said with awe. Dipper pulled out several plants in a bag and laid it next to the mead. She wondered what he had to do to retrieve such a thing and wanted to know if they put him in this condition.

"3. The blood of someone with a voice. Prefered virgin blood for better results. Once consumed it will give back the victim's voice." She said with a small degree of fear. She looked at Dipper to make sure he didn't have a knife on him. Dipper didn't pull any tricks and just looked at her.

"Wait my blood?" She said. Dipper nodded and Tambry backed up from him. Dipper was confused and moved forward only for her to move back more.

"Hell no! I'm not giving you or evil book any of my blood." She said. Dipper sighed again and wrote her a message.

*I don't need you dead. I just need two to three drops. Just bite your thumb or finger.* He wrote. Tambry still looked scared, but slowly agreed.

"Okay kid if I cut my thumb for you, then you have to do something for me to distract the pain." Tambry said. Dipper nodded understanding her conditions.

She put the pad of her thumb in her mouth and bit down hard. Before she could scream her mouth felt like it met with another and she found herself kissing Dipper. She didn't notice him put the flask under her thumb as she felt herself liking it. Dipper also felt himself liking it and kept at it for several more two soon departed with a small line of saliva between them. Tambry just stood still and was breathing like she was in the biggest summer heat wave ever and Dipper was breathing like he ran away from the gnomes again. Before Dipper could mix in the potion he took out a band aid he kept for emergencies and wrapped it around her thumb. Then taking the herb from the gnomes and crushing them he poured them down the flask. Tambry took the flask for a second and shook it for a second.

"Well I always wanted to mix a drink before. Alright here you go kid." Tambry said. Dipper took the flask and raised it up like he was giving a toast. Then he took a swig of it before coughing immediately.

"Hey are you alright?" Tambry asked as she patted his back.

"Taste nasty, it's like that first taste of beer." Said a scratchy voice. Tambry looked at Dipper with surprise as he started to talk and cough again. Dipper took another sip and not stopping until it was almost gone.

"So I guess it worked." She said. Dipper just tucked in the journal in his vest and leaned against the tree.

"Tam*hic*ry. Why is every*hic*thing swirly?" Dipper asked. Tambry picked up the flask and found some of mead still in there. She decided to have a sip and drained the rest of it. Suddenly she felt weak and hot. Tambry tried to walk, but stumbled. Dipper saw this and caught her. This didn't help as the pair fell down next to each other.

"Dipper I think that mead was a bit strong." Tambry groggily said. Dipper tried to get up, but his head fell on Tambry's stomach. Tambry laughed at his attempt and quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him right next to each other. Dipper had another hiccup and wrapped his arms around Tambry. They laid there for several hours and the sun began to set by the time the felt like moving again.

"Tell me something." Tambry said. Dipper just snuggled closer to her and tried to look at her eyes. Tambry lifted his chins and brought him closer. Dipper turned red at this and actually leaned in until she put herself next to his ear.

"Why did you kiss me? If I wasn't in pain I would've punched you." Tambry said. Dipper took off his hat and tried to talk.

"Well it was the only way I could really distract you from your pain. Besides even if you did punch it was worth it. You're very pretty and I don't want you to see you hurt." Dipper said as he rolled off her. Tambry blushed at his statement and sat up while she moved near a tree and brought Dipper near her.

"If you weren't so good at it I would've punched you. You're kinda mature for a 12 year old. Where did you learn to do that?" Tambry asked starting to quickly sober up.

Dipper answered her by imitating a leaf blower. Getting the idea Tambry almost kissed him on the cheek before deciding to have another go at those lips again. Dipper didn't argue and easily came back with the same force as before. The two continued for several minutes only stopping for breath. Tambry decided to have Dipper sit on her lap and continue. However they were interrupted when a squeal of a trio of girls could be heard. The two split immediately and looked around to see Mabel and her friends. Tambry and Dipper went from their normal color to scarlet in seconds.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled.

"Go Dipper! Girls I'll like to say that I never saw that coming." Mabel said. Candy and Grenda took a few pictures. Tambry put her face behind her knees clearly flustered with the people around her. Dipper just had an eye twitch and sat with an open mouth.

"I knew you were lying about missing your voice. You were just looking for an excuse to leave and meet up with your secret girlfriend. I would've understood. Anyways remember the Shack's that way and I can't wait to share this with Wendy and Soos." Mabel said. The couple's eyes widened at her plans and the two quickly grabbed her.

"Listen Mabel you better not tell anyone and your friends won't tell anyone either. If not you'll see." The two said with shadows covering their eyes. Mabel, Candy and Grenda all felt the murderous intent from the two and quickly nodded. They suddenly disappeared because of the fear Tambry and Dipper put in them. The two stood and watched them run faster than the speed of light. Dipper decided to head back when he felt an arm grab him. Turning around he saw Tambry with his flask.

"Um here you go. I think I'll just follow you back to the shack and then head home. I need to get some sleep." Tambry said. Dipper took the flask and put it away. He turned to Tambry and felt himself extremely nervous.

"Hey Tambry." Dipper said. Tambry turned to him and gave him her attention.

"If you're not busy tomorrow I would like to hang out with you and maybe do something." Dipper proposed. Tambry was taken back by what he said, but decided to leave him a gift. She leaned down and kissed him once more on the lips.

"Sure. I would love to hang out with you." Tambry said as she put on Dipper's hat and walked on a path towards the Mystery Shack. Dipper was frozen until a smile creeped up his face and he ran next to Tambry and walked with her to the shack.

• • •

Love it hate it whatever. Do whatever you need to do and review. I won't be posting until sometime next week so expect something till then.


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Friend

Thompsons POV

It all started at the Karaoke Bar. It was me, Nate, Lee, Robbie, Dipper, Wendy, and Tambry. We all decided to go to the go there for a bit of fun. Not many people know, but I also liked Tambry. Before Nate, Robbie, or...him. I remember when he and Tambry were in a secret relationship and I was dragged along by my stupid feelings. Everyone sang and had their fun, but then it was my turn. Getting Robbie, Lee, and Nate to sing back-up I went up to the mike and began my song.

"Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date

But a year to make love she wanted you to wait

Let me tell ya a story of my situation

I was talkin' to this girl from the U.S. nation

The way that I met her was on tour at a concert

She had long hair and a short miniskirt

I just got onstage drippin', pourin' with sweat

I was walkin' through the crowd and guess who I met

I whispered in her ear, "Come to the picture booth

So I can ask you some questions to see if your hundred proof"

I asked her her name, she said blah-blah-blah

She had 9/10 pants and a very big bra

I took a couple of flicks and she was enthused

I said, "How do you like the show?"

she said, "I was very amused"

I started throwin' bass, she started throwin' back mid-range

But when I sprung the question, she acted kind of strange

Then when I asked, "Do ya have a man?" she tried to pretend

She said, "No I don't, I only have a friend"

I look straight at Tambry and Dipper sitting together feeding each other fries. My fist clenches at the sight. Luckily it was Robbie's turn to sing.

Robbie: You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

And you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend

I found myself crushed when I found them together. It was at Circle Park and they were having a war. A tongue war. I wanted to believe I was seeing things, but it didn't work. Then Lee tapped my shoulder and I saw it was my turn to sing.

"So I took blah-blah's word for it at this time

I thought just havin' a friend couldn't be no crime

'Cause I have friends and that's a fact

Like Axel, DeeJay, but Benetar's whack,

Forget about that, let's go into the story

About a girl named blah-blah-blah that adored me

So we started talkin', getttin' familiar

Spendin' a lot of time so we can build a

A relationship or some understanding

How it's gonna be in the future we was plannin'

Everything sounded so dandy and sweet

I had no idea I was in for a treat

After this was established, everything was cool

The tour was over and she went back to school

I called every day to see how she was doin'

Everytime that I called her it seemed somethin' was brewin'

I called her room, a guy picked up, and then I called again

I said, "Yo, who was that?" "Oh, he's just a friend"

Then I saw at the end of summer Tambry was crying that he was leaving. I felt something like hope when Dipper finally left, but during school she never let us go there. We would talk and have our normal hangout time, but I never made her smile. Not like him. Small blush, toothy grin, and sudden intake of breath when ever she got a text from him. I was jealous of that.

Lee: You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

And you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend

Then he came back again pretending they never were together. Like an idiot I fell for it and proceeded to ask her out. Tambry kindly declined, but it felt like she broke my heart, took one of the shards, and shove it down my eye.

"So I came to her college on a surprise visit

To see my girl that was so exquisite

It was a school day, I knew she was there

The first semester of the school year

I went to a gate to ask where was her dorm

This guy made me fill out a visitor's form

He told me where it was and I as on my way

To see my baby doll, I was happy to say

I arrrived in front of the house

Yo, could you tell me where is she?

They showed me where it was for the moment

I didn't know I was in for such an event

So I came to her room and opened the door

Oh, bleep! Guess what I saw?

A fella tongue-kissin' my girl in the mouth,

I was so in shock my heart went down south

So please listen to the message that I send

Don't ever talk to a girl who says she just has a friend"

I'm guessing this is the part where I say I wanted revenge or getting back at him. But no I'm not hurt because of the relationship, no I was hurt by the lie. For always telling me Dipper was her "friend".

Nate: You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

And you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend

N-Kun- I don't this own this song or characters.


End file.
